Always Smiling
by bearklaus
Summary: AU. I stood at the top my house watching over all of them, watching them getting tricked by that damn smile. Always smiling.
1. Dirt

Chapter 1.

He looked up at me, smiling... always smiling.

_He thinks he can trick me eh? Thinks he can just waltz in here and try to trick me._

I stood at the top my house watching over all of them, watching them getting tricked by that damn smile.

_Always smiling, Always smiling, He can't always be happy... no,no,no..._

It irritated me to know that some kid can just trick them like that

_Just trick them like that. Just trick them like , no,no..._

Saria most of all, she trusts him like she used to trust me. Now she thinks I'm dirt,

_Dirt, dirt, dirt. Like the ground, always there, always ignored... I'm being stepped on...By him!_

I stared at that little kid, thinking. How could he always smile like that? When the Great Deku Tree told him about his parents... he smiled. The Great Deku Tree then asked him if he would be okay... He nodded, then _smiled_.

When he came back after seven years, hurt with bruises and nearly healed scabs all over, I saw him... standing there... smiling.

When I saw him come out of the forest, Saria rushing to him, he smiled.

_Always smiling, always smiling... I hate him, he's ALWAYS SMILING!_

Now seeing him young again playing with all the others, no, looking at me smiling. He approaches me, smiling, but I can see the pain. Oh yes, I can see the true pain, vibrating throughout his small body. He calls out to me with those eyes, those liquid blue pools. He knows I see him, he knows. But he does _nothing_.

"Hey, Mido, wanna play?"

_No, no, no, no. I don't want to play your stupid game._

"Naw, I got to clean my house."

"Aw, come on don't be such a spoil sport."

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, You know nothing! Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do. Don't tell me how I should or shouldn't be! Stop it!_

"No, really."

"Please." He extended it too long, and I could see how much wanted me to.

_No, I don't want to play your stupid game._

"Oh, fine"

"Ok. Tag! You're it!"

_He runs like he does and I have to chase him. Trying to catch that smile... _

He knows I hate him and he knows how much I don't want to chase him; yet he keeps running, until he trips and I tag him like I always do.

_And he smiles like he always does, that smile. Stop smiling, I hate it, I hate it. I hate you. Stop smiling._

He gets up like he always does, with that that laugh and he says, like he always does, "Wow you're fast Mido!"

_His praise means nothing to me. So... why do I feel like a God every time he says that?_

"Maybe you're just slow, nitwit." I flick his forehead and walk away, or I would have.

"Maybe you're just a jerk Mido, you shouldn't call any one a nitwit." Saria called out to me.

"_You_ shouldn't treat anyone like dirt! Including me! If you're not going to practice what you preach, then I won't listen to what you say!" This time I stomped away, leaving all of them in a confused state of mind, who knows what caused me to lash out like that, I usually take it from her and nobody else.

I guess that's evolution, that dirt _let's _itself be stepped on because that's it's job. That's not my job though, so I don't let myself be stepped on by everybody.

* * *

A/N 091103

Ah, I don't really like this chapter any more but I'll keep it because it's a good start.

Thanks for reading this, I was surprised to find people have actually read it. Haha

But I was happy.

I think I changed something with this edit. But I can't remember what. Probably some diction that doesn't change the meaning.

Onto the next chapter~~ -


	2. Idiot

Chapter 2.

They were surprised by what I did. But they forgot it soon.

Too soon.

Because of that kid, that won't let anyone be sad. He traps them with that stupid smile.

_A jail of happiness…?_

And so they're all outside, playing, forgetting anything sad. Because _he_ won't let them be sad. And it's not really fair, because everyone should be able to feel what they feel, right?

_Shouldn't jail be less joyful? Stupid boy…_

And I sit on my house like I usually do. Looking over these small children, forever children, like a father because no one else will take care of them after the Deku Tree's death. And the sprout that came from it is too small to be taken seriously.

The days come and go before anything interesting happens, sometimes stuck between midday and evening when the sun doesn't want to set and tomorrow feels out of reach. I can be poetic, too.

But not one day passes when I don't see those teeth lopsided, as usual, with childhood. Not one moment when I don't really want to see them, but want to at the same time, and I'm a jumble of words by this point. Pointless, meaningless words that spill out and are trapped by my mouth when I sit alone in my house.

_Smile. Teeth. Shine. Lopsided. Beau--_

It really has to **stop**.

* * *

"For the love of God, get the hell out of my house."

For the second time today, I pushed that little nuisance out of my once clean house.

"I really am sorry, Mido. I didn't mean it.." He looked down to the floor with those bright blue eyes of his and smiled softly and apologetically.

"I don't care if you meant it or not, the fact is you did. Now get the hell out before I decide to break more of my stuff with your head."

The scared look on his face was priceless.

He ran out my house, completely regretting coming in there in the first place, and I picked up a broom to clean up the broken vase with.

_Idiot._

It's bad he didn't know how precious that vase was. How I'd spent night and day forming it into it's delicate shape until it was just perfect. And how I'd put it in front of Saria's door with a Happy Birthday! - from Mido card stuck neatly underneath it. And how I'd found it on my rooftop the next day with a Thanks but I'm scared I'll break it card, stuffed messily inside.

I'd kept it because I believed her.

_Idiot._

But I shook my head of that stupidity. Who was I to be sad about a vase? I'm the fucking King of the Forest!

_Idiot._

So I picked up the pieces of that vase and threw them out the back window in case I felt like chucking one of the larger parts at his face one of these days.

The next day found him in my house, on hands and knees.

"I'm really sorry, and I can make you another one, so don't be angry at me please?" in a long winded apology that I stood over, nose held high and hands on my hips.

"You broke my vase." I said. _Stupidstupidstupid, just forgive him._

He looked up. "Yes."

"Get the hell up, it's not like you killed my fairy!" I yelled at him because I didn't how else to react.

He stood and dusted off his hands and knees, looking up at me with pleading eyes, begging me to forgive him. But I couldn't see too clearly because I was looking off to the side, unable to meet his gaze.

"Just get out then, apology accepted." and those blue eyes lit up like they'd always been before the pain and he made a move to hug me or something before deciding not to try it again or I might actually beat him with whatever he broke, this time.

He tried to walk away, unsure of what to tell me but he turned back and chose to give me a hug anyway.

_Idiot._

_

* * *

_

A/N 091103

This chapter has a different feel than the previous, because I think I've matured as a writer and so can no longer bring myself back to write in that Long Past Way.

Anyway, I'm sorry that it took so long to update this story because I think I promised that it wouldn't take long.

Thanks for reading and I will write more on this story because it grew on me, from the previous chapter which I was a little disappointed by.

Bye for now,

Klaus.


End file.
